


Fugitives

by Oparu



Series: dragon queen week 2016 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bandit Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Dragon Queen Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and Regina run together, but they don’t know what they’re running towards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugitives

Regina traces the scars on Maleficent's back, following her fingers with her mouth. They don't have long before they need to move on, find another cave, something further from the Queen and her black knights. They have to keep running, maybe someday it'll be far enough to be safe. 

Mal rolls up into her, caressing her breast. "You always come back to the scars."

"She made them, the Queen, with all your power--"

Mal chuckles, kissing her way down Regina's stomach. "Power is nothing."

"But--"

"She has Lily," Mal says. "That is power."

It's the place where they stop. The Queen has Lily, took her the moment she hatched, and would have taken any other egg Maleficent bore. Regina helped her escape, but they couldn't free Lily. 

So they run. Sometimes they fly, but only in the dark, when no one can see them. The Queen will find them. Regina tastes that in the desperate sweat on Maleficent skin. There a moments where it doesn't matter, where the Queen's anger, her vendetta are forgotten, moments of breath and life. 

She can't understand what Mal goes through, what it's like to have a child, to lose that what is most precious. They never talk of who was Lily's father, or how she came to be but Mal's so careful when they have sex, always casting some kind of spell, so they could, someday. 

Maybe, in another world. Regina will be a mother, and Mal will have Lily back, and the Queen will be the woman Regina loved. 

Loves. 

It's complicated. 

Mal isn’t. She’s warm, wonderful, soft and trusting, because Regina’s fingers slip inside her and there’s hope, rising within both of them. In her eyes, there’s promise. 

Someday. 


End file.
